Reconciliation
Reconciliation is the fifth episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 28, 2014. It is the eighteenth episode overall. Summary Julia takes over as leader of Chester's Mill after the town becomes divided in the wake of Big Jim and Rebecca's plans for population control. Meanwhile, Joe and Norrie help Melanie search for more clues about her identity at the Dome wall. Synopsis Melanie wakes up with Joe and Norrie staring at her. She wants to find Sam and find out how she died, but they promised Barbie they'd wait til he got back. Barbie goes to Julia's house. She's on the way out the door looking for the mystery girl. He catches her up on Melanie, including that he thinks Sam has known who she was all along. Julia mentions Sam just left, but they were only up all night working. Barbie tells Julia about the yearbook and Melanie finding an egg 25 years ago with Pauline, Lyle and Sam. When Barbie brings up their fight, he tells Julia he wasn't siding with Big Jim, he was listening to know what they were up to. Julia doesn't believe him. "If you want to think I'm the bad guy, then fine. Be prepared to think far worse of Sam Verdreaux," Barbie says. Meanwhile, Sam returns to his cabin and finds Pauline's journal gone. But a few pages are still in a lockbox in the wood stove. Sam finds Junior ransacking his bedroom. Junior tells him about Lyle explaining the journal had predictions and he was hoping to find out who killed Angie. Then Junior tells Sam that he heard that from his mother. Julia and Barbie drop by the café, where people quickly start fighting over whether Julia locking up Big Jim is the right move. A man named Wendell is particularly vocal against Big Jim. Julia notices there seems to be plenty of food, and Andrea says they found a secret pantry in the basement. Julia asks Carolyn to represent Big Jim in his trial. Julia plans to talk to Sam at the town hall, but tells the kids to stay away. In jail, Jim is angry at Rebecca for concocting the genocide scheme and turning the town against him. Julia addresses the town in the square, telling them she's instituting a voluntary food share program. When Big Jim is brought out, he tells everyone he's innocent. Julia starts to read the charges but people start blaming Julia and pushing and shoving. Julia doesn't know what to do and asks Phil to clear the square. Then Barbie sees Wendell coming at Jim with a gun. Barbie grabs Wendell's gun, but he rushes Jim. Phil shoots Wendell, killing him. Rebecca tends to him, but it's too late. Back at the cabin, Sam can't believe his sister is alive. He doesn't understand why she would let crazy Lyle in on her secret, but not them. Junior is super focused on finding Lyle to avenge Angie's death. Sam suggests he might know where to find the missing journal pages. Later, Rebecca is distraught as she washes Wendell's blood of her hands. Julia blames Rebecca for whipping people into a suspicious frenzy with her "reduction" plan. Then Rebecca tells Julia that Barbie wasn't in on their plan and thought there was another way. Julia confronts Phil, saying there was no reason to kill Wendell, because he was unarmed. Phil insists Jim made him sheriff, but then Barbie joins Julia and they force him to quit. He accuses them of being drunk on power. Julia asks Barbie to take over as sheriff. She apologizes for not trusting him. But he's not ready to step back into the town's crosshairs. Joe and Norrie take Melanie to touch the Dome, in the hopes of getting answers. But she sees nothing. Sam leads Junior to Lyle's barber shop and plants the pages from Pauline's diary, then "finds" them. One is a drawing of Angie and another is four hands on a dome. Sam remembers his sister saying: "Four hands will hold up the dome and without them it will fall." Junior thinks it means if the four hands are dead, the dome will come down. He tells Sam that he, Joe and Norrie are the other hands, and points out that if Lyle (but really, Sam) thinks killing them will bring down the dome, they could be next. Lying in jail, Rebecca asks Jim how to deal with seeing someone die. He tells her he chooses to believe it's part of a plan. Then he checks that she has his back. Phil saunters in, drinking. He shares the bottle with Jim and tells him he was fired. Jim tells him he never had the virus to release. Phil is ready to let him out, but Jim points out that'll just lead to people wanting to lynch him. He plans to win them over instead. At the dome, Melanie thinks Norrie is being unsympathetic. Norrie says she'd trade Melanie rotting in the ditch to get her mom back. Joe has had enough. He tells Norrie she's a bitch and runs after Melanie. Junior and Sam go to Junior's house looking for Joe and Norrie. When they don't find them, Sam finds booze and suggests Junior calm down. Sam covertly tosses his in the sink, then pours another round. Joe catches up to Melanie in the woods. She cries about not feeling alone and not normal. Joe puts the moves on her and she kisses him. Norrie finds them and the two girls get into a shoving match, which Joe somehow ends by announcing he has an idea. In town, Julia's voluntary food drive at the fire station is going well. Or at least it seems to be. When Barbie starts to stack boxes, he finds they're empty. Suddenly, an explosion rips through the building. With flames and smoke all around, Barbie digs through the rubble to get to Julia. The food is destroyed. Later, Julia addresses the angry townspeople. Phil shows up and says if Julia had done her research she would have town the building had a beat up generator, and that Big Jim never would have made that mistake. Julia pleads with people to remain calm, but Phil tells her it's not over. Julia goes behind the building to freak out a little and blame herself. Barbie finds her and they make up and promise to trust each other. He tells her about the empty boxes and resolves to find out who rigged the explosion. Julia checks in again and sees Andrea passing out bottled water. Meanwhile, at the high school, Joe's big idea is to compare his blood to Melanie's -- as Norrie glares at both of them. Joe suggests Ms. Pine would know what to make of the blood. Barbie visits Big Jim in jail. He denies having anything to do with the explosion, then suddenly "realizes" Phil was complaining. Barbie scoffs at his attempt to throw Phil under the bus. When Jim tells him to ask Rebecca, she claims she was asleep when Phil dropped by, ruining Jim's ploy. Meanwhile, Phil opens a back room at the fire house, revealing all the food is untouched. Carolyn sees him and realizes what he must have done. He attacks her. Another man joins Phil and helps subdue Carolyn. Back at Junior's place, Sam has succeeded in getting Junior drunk enough that he passed out. Sam picks up a pillow, saying he doesn't want to do it and he didn't want to hurt Angie, but it's the only way to bring the dome down. Junior wakes up just enough to thank his uncle Sam for looking out for him and tell him he loves him. Sam backs down. At the fire station, Barbie finds Phil and several other guys holding Carolyn hostage. He fights two guys off and points his gun at Phil. When Carolyn is safely out of the way, Barbie shoots Phil in the shoulder. Julia drives out to the busy body, Andrea's house to ask were the food is coming from. She knows the pantry in the café is empty. Andrea shows her inside, where jars and boxes of food line the walls, orderly hoarder style. Andrea explains her husband Lloyd called himself a survivalist. She says she has enough to feed the town for months. Andrea didn't want to come forward out of fear someone would steal it, but she trusts Julia to use it. At Big Jim's house, Sam gets frustrated and throws the bottle of booze at the wall, knocking down a painting of Junior's family by his mom. Sam finds another painting hidden on the back of the obelisk Junior saw in his dream and the number 1821, the locker number where Angie was killed. Sam recognizes it from the last page of Pauline's journal. Junior suggests they might find Lyle at the locker. Meanwhile, at the café, Julia and Andrea are hosting a feast for everyone. Barbie brings in Jim and Rebecca and Julia suggests they can be forgiven. Jim acts magnanimous and shakes Julia's hand. Later, Jim accuses Rebecca of turning on him again. She thinks benevolence is a good quality in a leader. "Or it's the thing that's going to get us all killed," he sneers. Barbie commends Julia for bringing the town together and volunteers to be sheriff. Joe sees them making up and pulls Norrie in back to apologize. He tells her he loves her, but she's not swayed and storms off. Melanie talks to Rebecca, who then goes to the high school to examine Joe and Melanie's blood. She hears Sam and Junior opening the locker where Angie died. They find a tunnel. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell Co-Stars *Michael Tourek as Wendell *Dwayne Boyd as Greg *Tia Hendricks as Audrey Everett (Credited as Female Heckler) *Samantha Worthen as Scared Miller *Eugene H. Russell IV as Townsperson *Hannah Black as Young Pauline Rennie (Voice-Only) *Austin James Parker as Young Sam Verdreaux *Reide Hale as Young Lyle Chumley Uncredited *Harold Walker as Diner Patron *David Pascua as Townsperson *Joe Montanti as Diner Patron *Alex S. Taylor as Townsperson *Robert Crayton as Diner Patron *Brian Russell as Townsperson *Tim Greene as Townsperson *Cody Mark Hanna as Townsperson *Zena Marie Hennen as Townsperson *Peter King as Townsperson *Mary Austin, Perry Ball, Duke McNeil, Caroline Kahn and J.D. Morgan Jr. as Townspeople Deaths *Wendell Trivia *First appearance of Greg. *Last appearance of Wendell. *This is the first episode since the season 2 premiere to feature any character dying. *The title refers to Julia and Big Jim reconciliating for the time. Category:Season 2